White Locks and Black Curls
by xCaptainBlaze
Summary: A one-shot Jem x Sebastian (TID and TMI, respectively) fanfic. Contains explicit smut and sadly no fluff /3


**_Just to clarify, this was written on a dare, so please don't judge me xP_**

* * *

Jem jerked in his sleep, violently pulling at the ropes around his ankles and wrists as his vision swam into focus. He felt the demonic rule of disturbed sleep burning on his shoulder – it had been there for days and he knew it would be permanently burned into his skin, even after the red faded to white. It had given him nightmares, watching the London Institute burn, Tessa killed, Will tortured while he could do nothing. He took a deep shaking breath and shifted to a more comfortable position.

Once again his thoughts turned to Tessa, with no stimulus to distract him – the room was pitch black. Even in the foreign Institute, with unfamiliar faces and suspicion from every corner, he had been happy with her. Since he had been captured, she had been the person he missed the most. Sebastian had tortured him, probing from information, and if he had not been protecting Tessa he would have broken. Blinding light filled the room, harsh and white. Jem curled into a ball reflexively, long pale fingers locking into black hair. He heard clicking heels on the cold floor, and bit his lip where it had already split from past bites.

"Aww, look at the poor little boy crying for his warlock," came his mocking voice. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?"  
Jem gritted his teeth. He knew he shouldn't listen to his sneering jibes, but he couldn't help it. He forced himself into a crouch, the most respectable position he could manage while tied up, and glared up at him mutely.  
"Brace yourself, Nephilim," the white-haired boy said coldly, all jest gone from his voice. He raised a hand from behind his back and Jem was instantly drenched in freezing water, his shirt clinging to his chest. The filth of days without washing was blasting away, leaving him gasping for breath. The water shut off and Sebastian walked forward, a blade darting out and slitting the tie between his wrists, leaving them free. He threw a towel at his feet. "Dry yourself."

Jem grabbed it, shivering horribly, and dried himself quickly, ruffling his hair.  
Sebastian grimaced. "Take those grimy things off." He reluctantly removed his shirt, but left his torn jeans deliberately untouched.  
Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "_Now_."

"No." Jem's voice was little more than a croak.  
"Why so shy?"  
"Id like to retain some small modicum of dignity."  
"Too bad. Off, now."

Gritting his teeth, Jem obliged, the heavy wet fabric sticking to his skin as he hurriedly tried to get them off quickly, trying to reduce the length of time spent removing clothes in front of the demon boy. He scowled when he saw the other's mouth curl up in a smirk, and tossed the jeans aside.  
"What now?" he spat, barely able to make himself speak. Sebastian dragged across a plastic chair from behind the small cabinet of torture instruments, followed by another – he had seen them there before, but never given them much thought. He placed them facing each other and stepped toward Jem, knife in hand. He refused to flinch, expecting to feel it cutting into his skin, but it merely slit through the rope between his ankles, leaving him free to move. Sebastian sat, languidly lounging back with his hands behind his neck. He gestured towards the other chair. "Sit."

Jem staggered to his feet, weak from disuse, and hesitated, but at a raised white eyebrow came forward warily and sat in the chair, surreptitiously stretching his back and shoulders and wincing at the cracking noises coming from his spine. Sebastian watched him through slitted eyes, his face giving away nothing. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Do you find me attractive?" he suddenly asked.

Jem stared at him, mouth open, for a moment before finding his voice.  
"I, uh, what?"

"It's a simple question. Are you attracted to men, and specifically, me?"

Jem's dark eyes widened. "I have Tessa. Why would I be attracted to you?"

A dark chuckle came from curved smiling lips. "Don't lie to me. I can see it when you do. Your pupils dilate when they meet mine, your pulse increases when I approach and your chest and cheekbones are flushed."

The flush deepened to a blush.

"Those are also signs of fear, or apprehension."

"I can tell the difference. You are afraid of what I'll do, but that's not it."  
"I'm not afraid of what you will do. I'm certainly afraid of you yourself, however."  
"But that's not it," Sebastian finished in a singsong voice, a lazy grin spreading over his face. "I notice you haven't asked for anything to cover yourself." His eyes flicked down, resting on a particular place before dragging up to his chest.

It was at this point that Jem realised he was sitting in nothing but his underwear, and that was damp and clinging. He calmly crossed one leg over the other, but inside he was all in turmoil.

"So what if I am attracted to you? I was under the impression, from what the Morgenstern girl told me, that you liked girls."  
"Those too, but... well," was the response, the smile turning sharp and wicked. "What can I say? I like to experiment. Are you honestly trying to say you've never experimented? Not even when you thought you were dying, had to try every experience before it slipped through your fingers?"  
Jem sharply took in breath. "How did you know about that?"  
"No matter. Tell me, have you?"

Jem's mind couldn't help but race to a memory of one night with Will, warm and gentle and pressing in the dark. It had been a one-off, they had been experimental teenagers and since then he had not delved into the male sex. Even during sex Will had been careful and mindful of his condition, and agreed only after many reassurances that Jem would be fine.

He felt his cheeks flare and saw Sebastian's smile broaden further. "You _have_. Interesting. Get up." Jem obliged, completely confused, and Sebastian rose, coming forward so they were close enough to touch. "Remove my shirt."  
"_What_?!"

"Do it." Sebastian gently fingered the point of his knife. Jem paused for a moment, then sighed and reached forward, pulling his shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor and glared at the taller boy. He merely smirked in return. "Now my jeans."  
Jem gritted his teeth and violently pulled open the top button, yanking down the zip and then pulling them down to the floor as quickly as possible. Sebastian caught his eye while Jem's hands were working and winked at him, biting the corner of his lip. Jem merely looked away and tried to ignore the fact that they were both in solely their underwear, close to each other. The taller boy stepped closer and brought Jem's chin up with one finger, looking deep into his eyes. He fought the urge to flinch away and stared up at him mutinously.

"The things I could do," he murmured, his mouth curling into a grin. This was too much for Jem. His hand colliding with Sebastian's chin did the talking for him. His eyes flashed and he grabbed his wrist, pulling it around Jem's back into a lock, which he tugged on painfully. Jem ground his teeth, too weak from almost a fortnight of torture and deterioration to fight him off.  
"Do not lay your hands on me," Sebastian whispered calmly in his ear. He released him and ran his hands up his waist. Jem sharply intook breath as the boy walked him over to the wall, pushing him against it and digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Stand still." Sebastian's hands flattened over his stomach, then slowly came round to his hips and sank lower. Jem twitched violently in response and Sebastian bit down hard on his neck, hard enough to make the shorter boy cry out in pain. "Still." One hand dipped down into his underwear, the other's thumb rubbing over his hip. Jem felt Sebastian's arousal brush against the small of his back and silently cursed himself, feeling a stirring in his underwear from the hand gently caressing him. Every muscle in his body was tensed, but he felt himself relaxing slowly and bit his lip, willing himself not to give in to the jolts of pleasure fizzing through his body. He felt Sebastian's lips brush against his neck and sensed them curve into a smile.

"Good boy," he murmured, his low voice sending vibrations through Jem's neck. "Turn around."

He did so, his back against the wall, glaring up defiantly at the white-haired boy. His fingers brushed against Jem's neck gently, making his eyes flutter shut. He looked up through long black lashes, his eyes heavily lidded. One hand slid back into his pants and he cocked his head, brushing his lips against Jem's ear and nipping his earlobe quickly. "On your knees." He pushed down sharply on his shoulders, shoving him to his knees and running his fingers roughly through his black curls.

"You know what to do." Jem looked up at him incredulously and he tightened his fingers, pulling at his hair dominantly. He obliged, wincing at the pain, and pulled the hem of Sebastian's underwear to free his long member. He ran long violinist's fingers up it, taking the tip in his mouth, and smiled involuntarily at the hiss of pleasure that escaped the boy's lips. He felt pressure on the back of his head and lowered it further, sliding his mouth down over the thick length, then back up again to the very tip which he pushed against gently with his tongue. The pale boy growled low in his throat and rolled his hips forward, the end of his length colliding with the back of Jem's throat and making him gag. His lips curled once more into a smile as he watched the boy retching and enjoyed the sensation of his warm mouth enveloping his cock, before pulling out and letting him breathe.

Pulling Jem up by the shoulders, he flipped him over easily and pressed him against the wall, pulling his underwear down and off in one smooth motion and gently rubbing his thumb over his entrance. He heard him sharply intake breath and caught the skin of his neck between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to hurt. One hand reached across to the cabinet and fumbled in a drawer, finding the cold bottle and bringing it over. The snap of the cap opening made Jem's eyes fly open, his hands curling into fists when he realised what was coming. The translucent liquid squirted over Sebastian's fingers, dripping onto the floor. He put the bottle back on the cabinet top and without warning pushed one wet finger into Jem's entrance.

He cried out, gritting his teeth, pressing his hands against the wall in an attempt to reduce the pain. He shifted in place, trying to get more comfortable with the intrusion, but the other hand's fingernails dug into his hip to keep him in place. Another finger was added and he panted desperately, crying out again in pain when yet another entered him. He felt them stretching him gently and pushing deeper, curling slightly at the tip, until they brushed a certain spot and his resistance melted away, a deep moan escaping him. A low chuckle came from behind him and the fingertip pressed again against that place, making him shudder in pleasure. The fingers quickly retracted.

They were immediately replaced by Sebastian's thick length, sliding in to its full length. Sebastian groaned, his eyes closing, and thrust once, twice, finding Jem's sweet spot and jarring it, mixing shuddering pleasure with pain. Sebastian was tensed, his head falling to rest in the crook of Jem's neck, straight white locks contrasting sharply against black curls, his breath hot on his neck. He rolled his hips expertly, keeping a rigid rhythm. One hand curled around to Jem's length, the lubricant on his fingers making it slick and allowing him to run his hand up and down leisurely.

Even with his restrictive and tormenting nature he began to lose control of his regular rhythm, giving himself over to sweet waves of pleasure flooding him, his thrusting becoming irregular and forceful, eyes squeezed tightly shut. With a long moan Jem came, the pressure becoming too much, and as Sebastian felt his heated cum coating his fingers he too tipped over the edge, his hot seed spurting deep inside Jem.

When he had finished, he pulled out. Jem slid to his knees, panting, and slightly off-balance Sebastian went to the cabinet, taking out a tissue. When he had cleaned himself, he crossed the room to the door, once again cool and composed, and took a suit from behind it, dressing neatly. With one long, almost longing look back at the black-haired boy, he closed the door behind him with a sharp click.


End file.
